bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Regional Information The Continent of Ceilar Considered the birthplace of humanity and the majority of the allied races, Ceilar (KAY lahr) is home to some of the oldest and riches cultures on Tanicus. Nevertheless, it is a land of conflict as the kærns of Kæryn and kantrevs of Korvis exist in a tenuous series of open and cold wars, the Warriors of the Broken Tribes seek to reclaim their ancestral homelands from the Kingdom of the Frozen Dead, and the dark elves of the east continuously plot and scheme against their Sidh cousins and those who would ally themselves to protect them. The cultures of Ceilar are shaped by this constant threat of war, trying to find tranquility in simple lives while always planning for the inevitable conflict on the horizon. Enemies from within and beyond seem to loom in every shadow, but organized militaries and adventuring heroes seem ever willing to rise against those shadows to protect the common man. Even so, it would be folly to assume safety when the world seems to want to provide anything but. *Ancellyon *Barag-Bromel *Barak-Alorak *Cho *The Kingdom of the Frozen Dead *G'Kota Lands of the Stoneharrow Fens *Kaeryn *Korvis *The Once-Sundered Mountains *Seawn *The Troubled Lands of Wilder The Island Nations Between the two continents of Tanicus flows a wide channel of seas. Within those seas float islands with cultures and mysteries of their own. Unlike Ceilar, which serves as birthplace and home to a great many races, the island nations each tend to support a more limited populace. The Sidh were bred by their Danaan progenitors amidst the seas. The astral-dwelling githyanki anchored two of their strongholds to the Forgotten Isle that once served as the westernmost reaches of Sear, using the island and their flying citadels to raise and train their young. The mysterious serpentine Yuan-Ti call the Twisting Isle their home, near to the catfolk of the Rakastani Imperium, both of which have spent some portion of their histories shrouded in mists. The rat-like rudderkin have warrens burrowed throughout the Visiting Isle, a land mass believed to have traveled to Tanicus from a far off plane, but not the planar origin of the creatures that now reside there. And human pirates, looking for a safe place to hide from the armadas of the mainland nations, formed their own society on the Pirate Isles of Corsair. And it is from the Dragon Isle that the most dangerous creatures on Tanicus first hailed. The seas around these cultures are fraught with dangers, but the people persevere, their cultures and traditions shaped by the tides that surround them. And they are not alone, for there reside many races beneath waves, the Quasidh sea elves, Merfolk and Tritons, Locathah, and the notorious Sahuagin. *Corsair *The Dragon Isle *par-Fey-lyons (The Faerie Isles) *The Forgotten Isle *The Rakastani Imperium *The Twisting Isle *The Visiting Isles The Continent of Thyrin If the continent of Ceilar is the cradle of civilization, then the continent of Thyrin is where things end up when they fall through the cracks. With the possible exception of the Goliaths, who are descended from the giants that ruled the world during the time of Kaos, all of the civilized races of Thyrin originated elsewhere. The humans and stout folk that reside there are descendants of survivors of the First Incursion of Kaos, the halflings arrived by accident when their ships were sent off course, the Dragonborn were refugees from the Dragon Isles during the first Dragon Wars, and the Sidh barbarians are descendants of shipwrecked explorers. Nevertheless, most of the civilizations of Thyrin have existed for as long or nearly so as those on Ceilar, and, separated as they were for so long, they have grown along their own courses. It is a region of rich culture, beautiful landscapes, and unfortunately, violent conflict. When Thyrin and Ceilar first began to come together, their interaction led to the rise of Az and the Third Incursion of Kaos. * The Fellhorn Mountains * Kahn-Karath * The Murmuring Forest * Naicha * Northvane Forest and the Gray Marsh * Saeras * The Stonefang Mountains * Zyr and Exillon The Seven Wonders *The Autumn Tree (Map Index L2) *The Crimson Tower (Map Index O6) *Dragonloft Mountain (Map Index D5) *The Forest of Bone (Map Index I8) *The Great Wall of the Cabal (Map Indices N5, N6, M7, N8, N9) *The Forge of Fergus (Map Index L9) *The Standing Stones (Map Index J11) Category:Gazeteer